


历历万乡

by ApocalypseAn



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseAn/pseuds/ApocalypseAn
Summary: 踏遍万水千山总有一地故乡
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James
Kudos: 9





	历历万乡

入夏的新奥尔良总氤氲着潮气，再明媚的阳光都蒸不干绵密的汗意，随时都会有一场大雨倾盆而下。每次出球馆，感觉衬衫粘着后背像第二层皮肤的时候，Anthony总会怀念芝加哥的夏天，来自密歇根湖的风吹散经年的阴翳，故乡的四时里唯有夏日值得珍爱。漫长的赛季结束后他本可以短暂地堕落一段日子，回芝加哥或者度假休憩几周，但今年出于一点不可说的私心，被绅士横扫以后他又在新奥尔良停留了一个多月——见证一些事情，也等待一些事情。  
这次他没有和往常一样一训练完就回家，把自己扔进空调的凉风和电影碟片里，而是纡尊降贵地亲自开车，直奔Tulane Avenue上的广告牌而去。车露天停泊了太久，里面热气熏蒸，他干脆摇下四面的窗，挟着水汽的风拍进来，像孤注一掷的吻。他在一家Willie门前停车，戴上鸭舌帽，沿着大道再向前走了半个街区，走到那块写着“LBJ - Laissez Le Bron Temps Rouler”的深蓝色广告牌下，拍了几张照，为了展现诚意又开着前置摄像头和广告牌来了张合影，精挑细选一番，添上不明所以的滤镜，一股脑发给了那个人。  
他等到天从湛蓝褪成苍蓝，鲜润的桃粉色晚霞把高高低低的建筑都笼上一层暧昧的光晕，手机终于震了一下。他迫不及待地想看，又生怕失望，深吸一口气，才小心翼翼地点开屏幕。对方的回答很敷衍——一串lolllllll。他又等了一会，只见日头以肉眼可见的速度向西平移。没有第二条回信。  
Anthony终于忍不住拨出去那个330开头的号码。阿克伦，俄亥俄，被诅咒的城市，纹在手臂上的区号，十一年的守望和承诺，终将走到尽头。对面接了，声音像把钩子，挠得他抓心抓肺地痒。  
“那块广告牌，你怎么想的？”他沉不住气地问。  
“有心了，我很感激。”那边的辞令一如既往的官方。  
“我不要听这个。”他有点自暴自弃地说，“离开吧，来新奥尔良，我们有空间，有深度，总好过克利夫兰。”  
“这算不算非法招募？”对面避重就轻地跟他玩笑。  
“招募合同结束的球员是在规则范围内的。”Anthony知道对面的意思，却还徒劳地挣扎，“你知道我们有多默契的。ABC训练营，你的训练营，肯塔基，拉斯维加斯，还有伦敦。我们的配合天衣无缝。”  
“我当然知道。”对面模模糊糊地轻笑了一声，“ 可是Anthony，你会后悔的。”  
他爱死也恨死了LeBron叫他Anthony的腔调。不是寻常公事公办地喊他AD的时候那两个薄薄的音节，An-tho-ny，舌尖擦过上颚，抑扬顿挫的促音带动喉头的空气，仿佛缠绵的叹息。  
“我不会。”他头脑发热，脱口而出，“为了你我不惜一切。战术地位，球队，23号，我什么都能让。”  
这句话说得太越界了，近乎告白。他常年游走在摇摇欲坠的边线上，费尽心机压下那点不敢宣之于口的小心思，维持着安全距离，追着光一步步攀到高处。可能是这次的机会太难得、太近在咫尺了，他过于迫切，以至于失去了所有的耐心和矜持。  
对面也愣住了，一时不知道如何接话，只有电流沙沙地响。“不要轻易承诺。”LeBron原本就低的声音愈发沉了下去，带上一点前辈对后辈的告诫，“你还年轻，前途无量，而我已经到了不能再锲而不舍地追戒指的年龄了。”  
“你以前明明不是这样的。”Anthony咬了咬嘴唇，在被夜色吞没之前垂死挣扎的夕阳轰轰烈烈地烧，灼得他眼睛发疼，他控制不住情绪，几乎要以被阳光耀花眼为借口哭出来。

他没有LeBron过目不忘的图像式记忆，但七年前那个夏天总是活泛在他的记忆里，像XMAX修复过的电影，一帧一帧地回放，如同昨天。深夏的莱克星顿郁郁苍苍，青绿的草场无边无际，Kroger Field盈天反沸，Coach Calipari在球员通道里跟他说LeBron来了，于是所有的喧嚣都静默，靛蓝和青碧皆成苍白，目之所及唯有在走廊尽头朝他示意的那个人，深琥珀色的眼睛流光溢彩。  
那年King James跌落谷底，几乎身败名裂，以Skip Bayless为首的媒体如愿以偿，不厌其烦地大肆嘲讽他没有杀手本能、不是个赢家，恶意如刀要将他生吞活剥。6月11日之后Anthony每隔几天就谨慎地给LeBron发一两条消息，试图安慰他不要理会外界的流言蜚语，LeBron过了快两个月才回复了他，感谢他的好意，Anthony顺水推舟，邀请他来肯塔基训练，或许是感激困顿中雪中送炭的善意，LeBron也没有推辞。训练外的时间里他们压低帽檐蜷在阶梯教室的最后面听Sports Management的课，LeBron有时会轻声跟他说他的笔记太冗余，突不出重点，温热的呼吸喷洒在他耳边，明明无意于此却格外的缱绻，Anthony硬得发疼，只能假装怕痒侧过头，掩饰他肮脏的小秘密。  
LeBron回阿克伦的那天Anthony去机场送他，路上LeBron提携后辈的拳拳爱心又发作了，絮絮叨叨地叮嘱他好好打NCAA，注意开发自主进攻，也不要拉下学业，Anthony不喜欢他以长辈自居的样子，忍不住右手松开方向盘，摸了摸LeBron逐渐谢顶的头。被以下犯上的King James哑口无言，Anthony得意地窃笑，揶揄他：“你也是，下赛季再choke的话，大概就只有我一个人去你的训练营了。”LeBron大笑起来：“不会的，再也不会了。We’ll see。”

“人都是会变的。”对面轻声叹息。  
夕阳陷落得很快，广告牌上金色的花纹和白色的字转眼就看不真切了，只留下一点影影绰绰的剪影。Anthony擦干了眼角的潮意，咬牙切齿地起誓，宛如立下谶言：“我不会。Bron，我不会的。”  
他炒掉Thad，签下Rich当经纪人的时候，Rich也警告他：“你将来会后悔的。”他厌倦了那套过来人的说辞，谁都没开天眼，尝试过再后悔总好过遗憾终身。他没有争辩，只对Rich说，we’ll see。  
他义无反顾，一腔孤勇。

——FIN——


End file.
